Case of the Hijacked Jynx Jewel
by Pete the Rock
Summary: When Team Rocket's framed for stealing a priceless yet cursed gem while attempting to steal it themselves, Ash and Zoey must help catch the real thief and rescue a kidnapped Dawn. Some Pearl, Fireredshipping and Brock/Fujiko.
1. Team Rocket's Jynx

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Lupin the 3rd.

* * *

Summary: When Team Rocket's framed for stealing a priceless yet cursed gem while attempting to steal it themselves, Ash and Zoey must help catch the real thief and rescue Dawn. Some Pearl, Fireredshipping and Brock/Fujiko

* * *

_**The Case of the Hijacked Jynx Jewel**_

_Chapter 1: Team Rocket's Jynx

* * *

_

It was late. The kids were in bed, the streets were quiet...peace along the nighttime in a small city. There was a museum which had a banner.

RECENTLY DISCOVERED! COME CHECK OUT THE COVENANT JYNX JEWEL! AVAILABLE TO SEE FOR THIS WEEK!

Inside, a security guard in a blue uniform was making the rounds, viewing the many treasures that were in the museum with a flashlight. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He kept going on his rounds when three figures sprinted passed behind him. Feeling something from behind, he turned around and flashed the light. Nothing. Was it his imagination? He walked over to where he felt that notion. Suddenly, there was a pop. A mist of blue sprinkled around the guard who had a good dose of the powder. His eyes became heavy and quickly fell asleep. That's when one figure camouflaged in the darkness carried the snoozing guard away. "That was a brilliant sleep bomb you used, Jessie," the male figure praised. The other two figures revealed themselves also in black, one being no taller than the knees of the other two.

"We should have no more trouble obtaining the Jynx Jewel," the other tall one, sounding female, grinned. The three made their way through the now-unprotected museum.

"I can't wait to get my paws on that Jynx Jewel," the third member meowed. "I heard it's worth millions." There was one sign that led them to where the Jynx Jewel would be. Finally, the three were at the location. A pedestal stood in front. The flashlight shined the jewel...if it was there! There was no jewel. The three freaked. It was as if someone beat them to the punch.

"The Jynx Jewel! We've been had!"

"The jewel's gone!" If only they took the vanishing of the jewel in stride, the following wouldn't happen. The lights flashed on, illuminating the museum halls. The three were fished out of the darkness camouflage and exposed to be a blood-redhead female, a blue-haired male and a white cat with an oval gold coin in its forehead. They weren't alone. Plenty of blue police uniforms surrounded the three, including a turquoise-haired female who had handcuffs available. Busted!

"Team Rocket, you're under arrest for stealing the Jynx Jewel!" she announced. The three couldn't believe that they were being accused for the theft of the Jynx Jewel.

"We stole nothing, Officer Jenny!" the redhead argued. "It was gone before we could reach it!" It did sound like a plausible story. Jenny did not see it the same way.

"I'm also charging you with breaking and entering and battery on a civil servant." She might be referring to the downed officer who got smoked by the sleeping powder. No way the redhead could argue that. "Now, I can drop the charges if you come clean and tell us where the Jynx Jewel is located."

"I already told you, we stole nothing! Get it through your thick skull!" Is that anyway to talk to authority? Jenny wasn't deterred by that yell.

"You do realize who you're addressing, right?"

"I address whoever, however I feel like!" Talk about not caring. The officers escorted the steaming redhead and her tearful pair. The next morning, the news about the Jynx Jewel heist became pretty known throughout the city.

"The Jynx Jewel, the priceless but cursed jewel that was said to be discovered in a cavern on Iron Island, has been robbed last night," a brunette female reported for a news station. "Officer Jenny and her team of law enforcement officers made arrests. Jessie, James and a talking Meowth from a supposed branch of Team Rocket have been charged with breaking and entering, battery on an officer, burglary and felony trespassing. Reports depict that the three knocked out the security guard vie sleep powder bomb to reach the jewel. The three have strongly denied the allegations, claiming that the jewel was stolen prior to their appearance. There is little knowledge to what the Jynx Jewel contains and what curse had been bestowed." The museum was blocked off with yellow caution tape, including the area where the Jynx Jewel was suppose to be. Joining the investigation were three youngsters. One was a raven-haired young man. He wore a black spring vest over a white undershirt and a nice pair of relax fit jeans while sporting a red cap. The second was a brunette whose hair appeared to be a line of spikes. He wore a brown traveler's vest over a green t-shirt and brown slacks. The lone female was a blue haired girl who donned a black tank top blouse with a pink skirt and matching boots. Along for the ride was a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail and a blue penguin chick. What business did they have?

"Not that I should argue, but this doesn't look like something Team Rocket would stoop to," the raven-haired motioned. Officer Jenny saw the three and creatures, feeling confident that help was available.

"Thank you for coming, Ash," Jenny greeted, more calm than last night. "Hearing from my third sister in Catallia City, I have confidence that you and Brock can recover the Jynx Jewel." On cue, the tanned teen made his approach, clasping his hands with Jenny's.

"Oh, we can retrieve the Jynx Jewel, but you're guilty of stealing my heart," he swooned. Ash and the other girl couldn't believe that this friend of theirs would be so brazen to make his approach on Jenny like so.

"Brock..." the girl moaned with a hand on her head. Ash crossed his arms, mulling at Brock and his hair-brain ploy.

"I had no idea that you were in the good cop/bad cop scenario," Jenny smiled. Wait a second...did Jenny enjoy that swoon? Something didn't fit. That's when a purple frog with orange ballooning cheeks showed up with glowing purple fingers. Jenny saw the frog with a smile, forcing the frog to stop the glowing fingers. Something that seemed really unusual along Ash's mind. Did this Jenny want Brock?

"Did Croagunk avoid using Poison Jab on Brock?" Then why would Croagunk side by Ash? That's when without warning, a blond with glasses in a police uniform approached the group.

"Chief!" he called. The group turned to the blond, including Jenny.

"Officer Hamby, have you gathered the logs?" Jenny requested. Hamby brought out a clipboard with some important items.

"Yes, ma'am. The electricity was cut at 1:15 last night. During that time, there were two guards on duty and one had gone to his rounds to make sure nothing had been touched when the Rockets used the sleep powder bomb. The other guard tried to radio, but when there was no answer, he used his cell to contact you and turn on the reserve power." That's when he removed a photo from the clipboard and handed it to Jenny. "However, Ash may have a point about the Rockets being wrongfully accused of taking the Jynx Jewel. We found a photo of the site attached toward the camera. From the pat-down, neither of the three were in possession of a camera." This would mean that Ash was correct about Jessie, James and Meowth being framed.

"I see. Good work, Hamby." Hamby wasn't done.

"There is one more item of business. The department has hired an inspector and personally, I'm a little fearful of him." What could that be?

"Are you sure this is where the one in charge of the caper case?" grumbled an older man. Everyone turned to a grown dark brunette male wearing a light brown trench-coat and fedora hat. The slinky figure also had sideburns and was a few inches taller than Jenny. Other than those sideburns, he was clean-shaven.

"Are you the inspector the department hired?" Jenny requested.

"That's me, alright. Inspector Zenigata, ICPO. I came since I heard that a certain thief was hanging around these parts." He seemed a little apprehensive about looking into the investigation.

"You mean you already know who stole the Jynx Jewel?" Ash questioned. Okay, Zenigata. What's your take?

"It's obviously that damn scoundrel, Lupin. He's always going after the treasures in one fashion or another." So, there was a new suspect on the prowl who may have taken the Jynx Jewel. Ash stood forth, ready to aid the inspector.

"Dawn, Brock and I can help with the investigation, Mr. Zenigata," he proposed. Zenigata scoffed at Ash's request to help him, almost acting like Ash was purely joking.

"Kid, don't get so worked up about it. You leave the hijinks Jynx Jewel to me." Ash frowned greatly. Shot down by an inspector for trying to help. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'd rather see the safety of kids become first priority." In a sense, Zenigata was looking out for Ash.

"He's got a point there, Ash," Dawn backed Zenigata. "You're a Pokémon trainer, not a detective in homicide cases." Ash's frown lowered more, feeling betrayed by her.

"Dawn, not you too," he whimpered. Sorry, Ash. Hamby was right there to support Ash.

"Inspector Zenigata, Officer Jenny hired Ash in the first place counting on the on-field work he performed for a sister of her's," he explained. There's a glimmer for Ash...only to be denied by the fedora.

"Hambone, this is not a child's game we're working on," the good inspector downgraded. Ham...bone?

"Hamby, sir."

"Whatever. We can't do too much to overlook the thievery of one individual." Ash was denied heavily and began to walk out, his mouse and Croagunk by him. Dawn chased after Ash, her penguin chick in her arms. They exited the museum, still feeling dejected.

"I'm sorry, Ash," she pleaded innocence. "But there are those times where sticking our noses into a situation won't help, if not make it worse."

("Dawn's right, Ash,") the penguin beaked. Ash shook lightly to the apology. Maybe he was denying the attempted forgiveness.

"I should be the one apologizing," he replied. "I mean, I'm the one who got interested when I heard about the jewel in the first place. Curiosity got the better to know what I was trying to see." Dawn seemed to understand what Ash was going through. "Still, I would feel a bit better clearing Team Rockets' names from this caper." While it did sound rather noble, Dawn had doubts that Team Rocket would be free on the news of finding the real culprit.

"Even if you save the robbery charges, there's still so many other charges like countless attempts of alleged Pokémon kidnapping, unlawful arrests and who knows what else," she listed. "I would be outraged if all they get is a slap on the wrist." At least, right?

"That slap on the wrist being a year in the prison." Someone wanted a long prison sentence. That's when someone else came onto the scene.

"For you, Ash, three years should be considered light," a new female suggested. Ash and Dawn turned to a young redhead with sunglasses in her short hair. She wore a maroon sweatshirt under a tan vest and jeans. Ash and Dawn were surprised to see this new girl.

"Let me guess, Zoey," Dawn pondered. "You're here for the Jynx Jewel, too?"

"Well, yeah. I've been wondering why it's called the 'Jynx Jewel' in the first place, less know why someone would take it if it's cursed." Right, it was mentioned in the news report that the Jynx Jewel had a jinx on whoever handled it.

"That's right," Ash remembered. "There was a curse mentioned. I wonder what the curse could be?"

("That's the real mystery,") the mouse squeaked. This conversation and investigation aren't going anywhere.

"How about we go and check on Team Rocket," Dawn suggested. The other two nodded before heading out to the police station. The case has opened and right now, the pool of suspects are filling. What was the Jynx Jewel, what curse did it possess and why would someone take it?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Dusting Off Dawn

_Chapter 2: Dusting Off Dawn

* * *

_

The police station. Ash, Dawn, Zoey and the two creatures had gone there to chat with Team Rocket about the events of last night when the Jynx Jewel was stolen. The two sides met in a small room with one table and a handful of chairs. Jessie, James and Meowth were wearing stripes. Needless to say how disgusted they were to be dressed in such plain jumpsuits. "Why couldn't we wear single color and not black and white?" Jessie argued. The kids got annoyed by the complaining between the three.

"It's jailhouse policy," Ash, standing between seating Dawn and Zoey, stated. "We could argue in your case that you may look better in just blue." Jessie acted more steamed from that notion. It did sound like Ash was joking, so insert punchline here if you know.

"Anyway, we thought about talking to you about the night you broke into the museum in your pursuit of the Jynx Jewel," Dawn began to reveal. James had gone into hysterics. He knew that he and his cohorts were going after the jewel.

"WE went after the jewel for its value!" he whined loudly. The others sighed, flustered with that brazen admission.

"Thank you for opening the floodgates for us, James," Meowth grumbled. No kidding. "Because of that, even Pikachu shares no shame."

("I had no shame to begin with involving you, Meowth,") the mouse moaned. Meowth got a bit ticked at the mouse's shameless words. So the mouse was Pikachu.

"So you guys came after the Jynx Jewel despite the possibility that it was cursed, right?" Zoey pointed out. The three were scared straight. The thought that the targeted jewel was cursed stoked fear into Team Rocket, though they should be praising their lucky stars that they weren't cursed...with whatever it contained.

"This is the first time that we heard about a curse," Jessie huffed. "Do you know what the curse is?" That question was not one the kids could answer, thus the unified shaking of heads.

"If there is a curse, we definitely dodged a bullet," James relieved. A fact that could have been fatal. Zoey was interested with what happened last night that led to their arrest.

"By the way, how did you break into the museum?" she addressed. "Since you've already admitted to the crime of breaking in, you might as well surrender your approach to the jewel." They had no choice. They were already in the doghouse for illegally entering the museum.

"We broke in through the opposite wing since we had those sleep bombs on hand. The place seemed darker than usual and that the tripwires, security cameras and scan lights were disabled somehow. I thought they were doing a maintenance evaluation." Not quite but not a bad guess.

"The power to the museum was cut around quarter after one," Ash reviewed. "This could mean that Team Rocket entered while someone cut the power to steal the Jynx Jewel." Ash, you're overlooking something. Zoey had a quick ponder that maybe Ash was on the right track but more thorough in a speculation.

"Or maybe it was an inside job," she pondered. The whole room gawked at Zoey, thinking that she was onto something. Was this done by an employee of the museum?

"Are you saying that someone from the museum took the Jynx Jewel for us to be framed for?" Meowth gasped. It was possible.

"It may be. Ash, I heard that the department hired a professional to monitor the case." Ash not only would know who Zoey was referring to. He and Dawn did meet him at the scene of the crime.

"Yeah, Inspector Zenigata has already named a suspect of his own," he backtracked. "Some guy named Lupin. Doesn't help too much when we don't even know what he looks like." That was one letdown. That would also be enough for Team Rocket to walk away Scot-free.

"Well, since you've already filled out the false claims, I guess we can escape from this jail," Jessie smiled. That would be wiped when...

"That's not gonna be possible." Ash whipped out a huge stack of papers and presented them to the crew. "These are all the _other_ charges filed against you by numerous locations from Pallet to Mount Coronet including Pokémon kidnapping, illegal Pokémon poaching, alleged child endangerment, alleged child kidnapping, vandalism, destruction of public and private property, felony assault... here's an interesting one, embezzlement." Embezzlement? "How much were you raking from your boss? It's gotta be in the millions if not billions with all those machines and contraptions." There had to be a history for Ash to bring up other moments between him and Team Rocket.

"We could've had more money in our pockets if not for the fact that you keep destroying them!" Ash scoffed at that retort, poking allegations of defense.

"Didn't I mention the alleged child endangerment charges?" Jessie began to fidget. Good comeback, Ash.

"He's got you there, Jessie," Zoey smirked. The Rockets sighed, flustered with the other criminal acts. The three exited the interrogation room and guards escorted Team Rocket back to their cells. The others gathered in the lobby to discuss the information from the meeting. Team Rocket probably won't see another day from their long rap sheet. For some odd reason, Zoey had distrust about who was hired to aid in the investigation. "This Zenigata guy sounds like a joke who has a vendetta on this Lupin character." When Ash had requested to help Zenigata with the caper, Zenigata's reaction was blow off the trainer with Dawn practically backing him up.

"If you ask me, I believe he's pretty self-centered and probably more headstrong than me and that's hard enough to do." The headstrong or self-centered part? "Though, I do somewhat admire his tenacity." Was now the time to brag about that? That's when Jenny came back to the station from the scene, Dawn the first to eye her.

"So what's new from the scene, Officer Jenny?" she asked. Jenny glared blankly at the threesome like she had no clue on what she was talking about.

"I was just on my way over there," she replied, a bit stunned about the question. Wait...on her way _over_? She wasn't over there to begin with? The others were stunned and confused. If that's Jenny, then who's at the museum with Zenigata and Brock?

"You mean...you've been here this whole time?" Ash hiccuped.

"Yeah, I was the one who gathered all the warrants and filed charges on Team Rocket." Could Ash and Dawn have been played for fools?

"You don't suppose any of your sisters or stepsisters got wind and took control of the case, could they?" Zoey questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of, no." Nothing made sense. Jenny was here. Was there an impersonator with the inspector and breeder? It could explain why Croagunk chose not to punish Brock. Something wasn't exactly right and no one suspected a thing. Talk about a smooth criminal and not relating it to Michael Jackson or the Alien Ant Farm for that matter.

"Zoey, you might be the case-breaker in this," Ash awed. "It may be an inside job as you pointed to and the Jenny inside might be covering up clues to help whoever is behind it all." That's when Hamby raced into the door, passing everyone on sight. "Officer Hamby?" Jenny and Ash raced into what appeared to be a computer lab.

"Peter, what's going on?" Hamby, or Peter by Jenny's standard, used a scanner to...well, scan a paper. That paper was an outline of what may have been tire treads. "Tire tracks?"

"That's right, Chief," Peter replied. "I found them outside the wing adjacent to the museum. Considering that there always foot traffic, this finding got me thinking that the new inspector may be correct about the elusive Lupin the Third." The plot thickens. The screen revealed a scrawny raven-haired man with slick sideburns. He wore a red tuxedo shirt with a white necktie and white bell-bottom pants. So that's Lupin the Third? "Arsène Lupin the Third, a textile professional of a thief. He has been all over the world stealing from numerous companies, landmarks, corporations...you name it, he's been there. There are over 1,500 warrants for all sorts of theft and theft-related crimes." That's a record. Lupin was a dangerous threat. That's when three more figures entered the scene. One was a bearded man in blue, almost in the same fashion as Lupin, only hiding most of his face with a blue fedora hat as well. There was another raven-haired man who looked like a samurai from the feudal era with straw sandals and the feudal garb. The last was a busty brunette female in a racing jumpsuit fitted with high-heeled boots. Okay, Peter, who are they? "Lupin is the head of his thieving team. By him is his sharpshooter, Daisuke Jigen, his swordsman, Goemon Ishikawa the 13th, and his seductress, Fujiko Mine. We're talking about a band of thieves." No wonder the economy's struggling. Thieves and robbers are taking the money and making taxpayers replace it. Not fair. That's when Ash's mind thought back to when they met the phony Jenny.

"That's gotta be who we were talking to at the scene and that means Lupin disguised himself to be a renown detective and Fujiko as the Officer Jenny," Ash hypothesized. "Do you know where the vehicle leads off to?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. There's a forest a few miles from here where the tire treads go towards. No doubt that's where they've got their cache of loot." Ash and Jenny bobbed heads, acknowledging a plan.

"Jenny, you and Dawn head back to the museum. Zoey and I can go to the forest and find the hideout. Brock may be in trouble."

"You got it," Jenny agreed. Both ran back to the lobby and displayed plans. Once plotted, Ash, Zoey and Pikachu raced toward the forest in the distance while Jenny, Dawn and the other creatures returned to the museum where Brock, the suspicious Jenny and Zenigata were reviewing notes with the security guards.

"Brock, get back here!" Dawn yelled for the breeder. The group turned to see Dawn and Jenny, both Jennies getting a chance to eye each other. The one Jenny had a dead look at the other Jenny, believing that she was Fujiko.

"Hands up, you imposter!" Jenny accused the other. The other Jenny smiled. So she was the fake. "Fujiko Mine, you're under arrest for impersonation of a law-enforcement officer and aiding and embedding a criminal." You had to admit, she played everyone for fools. The other Jenny smiled, amazed at how quickly she had been found out. Zenigata was dumbstruck with working alongside an enemy.

"Certainly took you awhile to figure out what's going on," Jenny, or Fujiko sneered with a new sensual voice. She tore off her mask, exposing the brunette vixen. Zenigata had to be feeling pretty stupid for allowing an enemy to get this close to him without tripping his radar. Then, Fujiko unveil a trigger. She wasn't going to... "Now if you'll excuse me..." She hit the button which plumed smoke from numerous directions. Everyone covered their faces when...

"AH!" Dawn yelped. What was going on? When a portion of the smoke cleared, Brock, Dawn and Fujiko vanished. Zenigata bolted out to see a classic 1930's Mercedes-Benz automotive drive away at unusually high speeds with what appeared to be Brock and Fujiko...but no Dawn!

"We should be fine, Brock." Brock's okay but what about Dawn? The officers have cleared up the smoke, yet there was no sign of anyone. Jenny spotted Croagunk and Dawn's Pokémon. Help was needed.

"Piplup, go find Ash and Zoey!" she ordered. "Tell them of the events!" Piplup bobbed a nod before getting a froggy-back ride on Croagunk. What happened to Dawn? What did Fujiko want with Brock and can Zenigata keep his head straight? We're not sure about the last part as possible but let's hope Ash and Zoey can somehow rescue the blue-haired damsel in distress.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Lupin the Weavile?

_Chapter 3: Lupin the...Weavile?

* * *

_

Ash and Zoey were trailing tire tracks, Brock was hanging out with Fujiko and Dawn had been kidnapped...and nothing had to do with Team Rocket facing a large slew of crimes. Dawn was stored in a steel cage in some underground location, knockout in some fashion. She was starting to come around. "What's...going on?" she groaned. In front of her was a black cat-like creature with a red circular crown and collar. It had white paws for hands and a gold oval between worried eyes. Behind that was a giant blue turtle with cannons sticking out of the shell. Her eyes showed a nightmare in front of her. No escape. "Weavile? And Blastoise?" She had her back against the wall. To her, she was doomed.

"Hey, hey, calm down," the Weavile tried to ease...speaking human? Dawn changed from scared to bewildered. She knew about Meowth able to talk human but not a Weavile.

"You...can talk?" The Blastoise came forward to meet Dawn.

"Guess this was expected, Lupin," the Blastoise murmured...also speaking human. This was outrageously weird. Two Pokémon able to talk. "Our last hopes are Goemon and Fujiko." Lupin? Goemon? Fujiko? What's going on?

"So, your not really Pokémon?" What happened?

"I do apologize, miss. We're not usually like this." Obviously. Dawn began to piece the puzzle together about who the Weavile and Blastoise were.

"So that means you're Jigen, the sharpshooter," she guessed as she pointed to Blastoise.

"Correct. And the Weavile is Lupin." Lupin III? The most wanted thief in the world? Lupin closed in on Dawn, observing her wardrobe. Was it the skirt? The boots?

"Well, I know you're still a kid with time to develop," he criticized. "I mean, your boobs are nowhere near the size of some of the females I've come across, but you're pretty ballsy for the skirt as a makeup." Dawn fumed, wrapping her arm around her chest and yanking the linen of her skirt to prevent Lupin from being a perverting pedophile...or anyone else thinking alongside Lupin's sickening ideas.

"My wardrobe is none of your business!" she scowled. Lupin retreated back to Jigen, hoping that he'd protect him in the state they're in. "Besides, I'm more curious about how a world-renown thief and a sharpshooter became Pokémon?" About time someone questioned the looks. Lupin felt that she deserved to know for her safety sake.

"You see, hearing about a priceless gem in a nearby museum, we chose a place where we could plot to take the covenant diamond. That's when in the middle of making plans, someone came in with the gold, black and red diamond. Jigen and I took the blow of the diamond...and became this." So Lupin and Jigen were tagged with a diamond that changed them from human to Pokémon. Dawn's sympathy seemed to be lost in the confession. There was one valuable item that was one everyone's mind: the Jynx Jewel.

"You ask me, you deserved the punishment and should regard your choice of a life of crime." Ouch! "But still, was it the curse of the Jynx Jewel? Turning people into Pokémon?" A theory. Meanwhile, the sun was setting fast on Ash and Zoey. They followed the tracks into the woods. With the setting sun, Ash and Zoey chose to setup camp. Ash and Pikachu had gone off to gather firewood while Zoey got a fire pit set. Ash and Pikachu returned with enough wood to burn through sunrise. They enjoyed some leftover stew from the night before.

"Even without Brock making anything fresh, his stew is still delicious," Zoey complimented. Ash smiled, knowing that his friend was always there to provide something good even not around. For some reason, Ash was back-tracking a point far before all this started.

"Say, Zoey," he spoke up. "I haven't really had a chance to ask this but back at Snowpoint City, after my victory against Candice." Zoey looked toward Ash, wondering what was on his mind. "Why did you act out at Paul for?" Zoey's mind was going into deep thought. It was a moment that Zoey seemed to remember.

"You see, Paul doesn't get you. You don't use a basic strategy in battle. We all saw that battle between Paul and Brandon. He uses strength while you use trust and outside thinking. You won that last symbol and may be one gym battle victory away to surpassing Reggie." Ash became humbled with Zoey's observation of how dominant he was around the world. However, he felt he was getting too much credit.

"Come on, Zoey. You're making me sound like a perfect contender against Cynthia. I still have a lot to learn."

"I'm being honest. You've already proven that you can face some of the toughest trainers, gym leaders, frontier brains, Elite Four members...and what does Paul have? A chip on his shoulder the size of a Snorlax." Ash thought it was much larger.

"Apparently, you haven't seen the Claydol around the islands in Hoenn." How big was this Claydol? After they ate, they snuggled into their sleeping bags and fell fast asleep. In the trees, Ash and Zoey seemed to have a guardian on hand. It was Goemon, not suffering the same fate as his comrades Lupin and Jigen. He watched as Zoey began to roll from her sack and unconsciously rest her arm on Ash. Ash was sleeping, clueless of him being an armrest...or a pillow to Zoey as she tugged him and plopped her head onto his shoulder.

'Interesting,' Goemon observed. 'The redhead never made a mention that she had emotions to the mouse-handler. Then again, there's great doubt that the boy has love on his mind.' Well, we appreciate your theory. Meantime, Dawn was struggling to escape the cage. She tried to shake the bars loose. Her hands were small. They couldn't properly wrap around the bars. That's when she wondered why Lupin and Jigen haven't used any abilities from their new forms.

"Come on, Lupin," she groaned in frustration. "You're a Pokémon now. Haven't you tried any moves to break outta here?" Lupin was not in the mood to argue about possibilities. His body was shifted with he was turned into a Weavile.

"You think I hadn't thought that through?" Lupin scorned. "I wouldn't be use to this body if I tried. I can't pick any locks, hack in computers and don't start with attacks since I don't know or try any." Seemed like Lupin was helpless in that smaller body.

"I'm more of an _armed _man and not have weapons in my backside," Jigen argued. "It's hard to aim properly with cannons protruding out of the shell, let alone have anything to use for ammo." Not even water? Dawn was showing frustration as she had no idea on how to escape the cage.

"Now I know how Team rocket feels," she paired. As she looked toward the entrance, there was someone there? Ash? Goemon? Fujiko? Nope. It was some man in a lab coat, turquoise hair a touch wild. His glasses were a sign that this guy is intelligent.

"So the young girl has come around after trying to fish me from the water," he sneered. Dawn became concerned, believing that he was the one who took the Jynx Jewel. "So, how do you like my test subjects? The profound king of thieves, Lupin III and his sharpshooting right hand man, Mr. Jigen? Now, no more than makeshift Pokémon at my disposal thanks to this diamond." He revealed a large diamond held on a gloved hand which were in layers. On top was gold, bottom was red and the middle was black. Much like how Lupin described it.

"The Jynx Jewel!" That was the prize. Then the curse was the transformation into Pokémon.

"Correct. The curse is nothing more than the change into the Pokémon which best fitted the lives they've enjoyed." Dawn was in drastic fear. She could turn into a Pokémon and struggle even more. The morning rose, meaning that the search was on for Ash and Zoey...but first, they would need to wake up. Ash was coming around, ready to continue on...until he noticed that Zoey was clamped onto him, still zonked but snuggling herself onto Ash so comfortably, Ash was not bothered.

"Ash..." she muttered as her sleeping body crawled up him. She began to nibble Ash in the neck. No blood so don't worry. Forget nervousness, Ash's nerves were beginning to wreck.

"Uh, Zoey?" Ash tried to alert her. Zoey slowly opened her eyes, viewing the large, surprised pupils of Ash. Her eyes shot open and realized she was face to face.

"M-Morning, Ash." She was a bit fidgety but recovered enough to peck a kiss on the cheek. Ash was dumbfounded with that sudden peck. What was that for? After packing up, and placed a still-sleepy Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash and Zoey resumed the trek to locate the vehicle which belonged to Lupin. Ash was still baffled with what Zoey gave him. Zoey kept her head hung high, trying to pass the subject off. Goemon was a ninja, leaping from tree branch to branch. Hearing the contact of straw and wood, Pikachu looked up, viewing Goemon...for a moment.

("Was that one of Lupin's friends?") it wondered. Ash heard and turned the same direction once feet ceased to move. Zoey halted too and looked in the same direction.

"What is it?" The humans saw nothing.

"You saw something Pikachu?" Ash questioned. Pikachu thought it was Goemon or someone on there. Could it have been his imagination?

("Not sure,") it shrugged. That's when there were footsteps felt. Something big was approaching them. Ash and Zoey braced for the worst. That's when a large brown bear on hind legs made a showing. There was a circle on the chest. Still, this beast was huge.

"Ursaring!" The giant Ursaring grumbled before...

"Great," it...talked. "The last person I needed to see, less in this!" Ash and Pikachu were shocked. It was another victim of the Jynx Jewel's curse? Who was this person who's changed Lupin and Jigen? And who was this who's now an Ursaring?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Yin, Yang, Yung

_Chapter 4: Yin, Yang, Yung

* * *

_

"Paul, is that you?" Ash wondered about the talking Ursaring. Zoey, Ash and Pikachu were surprised that a talking Ursaring had showed up. Even more surprising was the fact that the kids were talking about him last night.

"Not like I need to talk to a couple of worthless trainers," Paul snorted. Although Ash did not really appreciate the scowling mock...but looking at the situation, he couldn't keep a straight face if he wanted to try. In other words, he was laughing up a storm. Paul was getting really appalled by the look Ash and Zoey were giving him, let alone Ash's chuckling.

"I don't know what to say," he cackled. "The new look suits you!" Even Pikachu and Zoey couldn't help themselves but to laugh. The more they scoffed the new Paul, the more Paul roared in anger. Wow...his actions _do_ resemble the new appearance.

"Unbelievable!" You could tell how annoyed he was about being teased.

"S-Sorry about that," Zoey apologized. She then became serious. "But what happened to you?" Paul darted his snout away.

"Will you listen?" Pikachu and the humans nodded, calming down from the giggles. "You'd better. I was minding my own business, like always, when some teal-haired man flashed some sort of ugly diamond. Before long, I was no longer human and became this." This being...the Ursaring. Ash was a bit stunned with the look that Paul exposed but did listen intently. Something had Ash thinking that the Teal-haired man was familiar.

"Did he have glasses on?" he questioned. Paul began to believe that Ash was onto a suspect and it wasn't Lupin.

"What if he did?" If he did, Ash knew someone who would've matched the description.

"Dr. Yung. He still has to pay for messing with Prof. Oak and my other friends." A history. That would mean that this doctor used the Jynx Jewel on Paul. That's what Zoey believed. Then, Piplup and Croagunk entered the area.

("We found you!") Piplup beaked. The group turned and viewed Piplup and Croagunk, thinking quickly that something had happened to Brock and Dawn.

("Where's Dawn and Brock?") Pikachu wondered. Croagunk could tell but it was still emphatic about Fujiko enveloping Brock.

("Someone took her!") That was all the motivation Ash needed.

"We should move out," Ash suggested. "If Dr. Yung is behind this, he'll know how to reverse the process." Zoey agreed. Reluctant at first, Paul had no other option than to go with Ash on this. If he was to get his body back, Ash would be the one who could help. Ash didn't want to help Paul, but his heart begged him to aid those in need, even if it was someone he loathed.

"If it means battling again, fine," Paul grunted. "I'll go along." The group raced to where they found a cave. Could this be where they were keeping Brock and Dawn? They didn't need to wait for long.

"I don't understand!" Dawn scolded the scientist. "What is it you're after? Money? Fame? Domination?" What could the teal-haired man want?

"Don't get me wrong my dear," he sneered. "The Pokémon Institute expelled me for my experiments. Their claims happened to be that I was cruel and unjust. One of those member was Oak himself." Dawn was stunned. Someone she knew?

"So it was revenge?"

"Precisely. And what better way than to turn my attention from Pokémon than to go after the famed thief himself, Arsené Lupin III and his best men." Lupin snarled at the misfortune he and Jigen were in because of this doctor and Dawn was about to be the next of his wicked experiments. "Besides, to make it perfect, I just need to stop that one kid who really ruined my mirage program back in Kanto. I heard, my dear lady friend, that he was traveling with you." There were two that Dawn would know about but one that would probably make the most sense.

"First, Jigen and myself," growled Lupin. "Now you want to go after children? I may be a world renown thief but I do not go so low as to steal from kids and that includes their dignities!"

"You should only speak when spoken to, Lupin the Weavile." Ouch! Ash, Paul, Zoey and the Pokémon were a bit shocked. Lupin was in there with Dawn and the bad doctor. However, hearing "Lupin the Weavile" and Paul in the Ursaring had Ash believing that Lupin had also been stricken with the Jewel's curse.

"What are the chances that Dr. Yung had captured the famed thief?"he asked the other two. He had no idea about Jigen with him or Goemon overhead. But Paul was bitter about the findings of Lupin. All he wanted was his body back in place.

"Look, all I care about is getting out of this suit of fur," he snarled. "Let's just get it over with." All Ash and Zoey could do was sigh. There was no full plotted plan due to haste. Right now, it was a full frontal assault. The group charged in, ready to go. They quickly got to the room where Ash spotted the doctor and Zoey and Paul eyed Dawn.

"You made it!" Dawn cheered...before noting the Ursaring. "But why is that Ursaring with you?" Although he looked like the Ursaring, Paul still detested being named the such...while still acting the part.

"Like you know what it means to be trapped in a Pokémon's body," he scowled. That voice...

"Paul?" Yep. Ash was facing down the teal-haired man in the lab coat as Zoey tried to jimmy the lock with a small pick.

"I take it you haven't really learned you lesson, Dr. Yung," Ash barked. "Let's just say a certain helpful officer point the tracks for us." Lupin felt screwed. There was one officer that he was worried about.

"Pops may be a bumbling stoic but I never thought he'd use kids to find us," he stammered. Uh, Lupin? Hate to disappoint you but it wasn't "Pops."

"It was Officer Hamby who guided us here," Zoey corrected before the pick snapped. That didn't work. Observing the tool, that lock had to be tough to crack. Meanwhile, Yung held out the diamond. That was the Jynx Jewel.

"You do realize that you're powerless to stop me," he sneered. "I have the ultimate power here and when I change you into useless Pokémon, I'll win for sure." Ash had to do something. The question was what?

"Whatever you do, do not gaze into the diamond," Paul warned. Guess that's how Paul, Lupin and Jigen became Pokémon. Yung noticed that Zoey was trying to break Dawn and the two anti-heroes free from their cage.

"That's as far as you go!" Zoey was turning to Yung, a bad move oncoming. Yung made the worse one.

"Pikachu, now!" Ash called as Pikachu leaped and smacked into Yung, causing him to start losing the Jynx Jewel. Out of the hands. Dawn saw Piplup, knowing what to do.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" she commanded. Piplup lit a bright blue and a swirling cone of water emerged. The diamond fell nicely into the whirlpool which bounced into Paul's mitts.

"Nice catch, Paul." Suddenly, the Jewel began to shine. Was it the attack? A blue beam shot out and struck Jigen. This couldn't be good. The Blastoise started to glow before a pillar of water sprung up and surrounded the gunner. That's when the water dissipated. Jigen reemerged...as Jigen himself! Jigen was cured. The beard, the fedora, the suit...that's what Jigen should look like. Jigen checked himself to see if he was human again. He was.

"This is interesting," he spoke before noticing that he had a black revolver at his hip. "There's old faithful." His favorite gun, no doubt.

"Daisuke, whoa," Dawn awed. "You're a lot better looking as a human." While Dawn was admiring Jigen's returned human form, Zoey believed that this was the antidote to cure those cursed by the Jynx Jewel.

"Let's hope this works," she hoped as she threw a red/white ball. "Glameow, use Shadow Claw on the diamond!" The ball opened with a light which formed a gray cat with a coiled tail. It extended a claw out which was quickly consumed in a veil of darkness.

"No!" Yung screeched. "Don't you dare destroy it!" Paul tossed the diamond to Glameow and it pawed it with the blackened claw, passed right to Ash. That's when a black ray of light shot at and struck Lupin. A black light...an oxymoron, right? Lupin was consumed in a coat of shadows. Suddenly, the shadows grew before dissipating. And there was the master thief: Arsené Lupin the 3rd as human as possible. Yung freaked out, seeing the legend back in human form. Dawn was in more awe with who Lupin appeared in person.

"Whoa," Dawn hushed. Lupin grabbed a pick of his own and reached into the lock. That's when he noticed the problem...and a solution.

"Kids, you might wanna step back for a second to avoid a ricochet," he warned. "Bud, your cannon?" Jigen was human again, no more Blastoise, meaning no cannon. Still, Jigen tossed his revolver to Lupin while Dawn and Zoey took a few paces back from the door. Plupin inserted the barrel into the keyhole and pulled the trigger. BANG! The tumblers were shot so loose, the lock was destroyed and could never be closed again. Oh well. The door did open. Piplup got to Dawn's side, relieved by hugging the penguin. Yung saw that his plans had fallen to pieces...and that was the only upside for him. Paul got around and held down Yung with the body it had. Hey, that Ursaring skin had to be good for something.

"Let me go!" he roared. No synmpathy. Finally, Yung stared at Ash, holding the Jynx Jewel. This couldn't be good for him.

"You know, I'm kinda curious in what you become," he mocked as Yung gazed at the diamond. Before long, a light had consumed Yung. The moment of truth. When the light faded, Yung had become...a purple moth with tattered green wings? Okay... It wasn't able to fly as it remained face-down even after Paul rose from on top. "Dustox? Now that's interesting." Yung turned over and tried to get to his feet...if they still existed.

"Come on! Turn me back!" Nope. It was over...other than Paul's skin. Even Lupin had no sympathy for Yung.

"You know, it does bug me that a doctor like you gets their own medicine," he joked. Get it? He's a doctor who might know pharmaceutical practices...never mind.

"Everyone okay in here?" Peter called out as he entered the cavern. When he did, he was shocked to see a group in here, including Lupin and Jigen. "What's going on?" Ash tossed the diamond to Peter who caught it with his elbow. From the elbow, he flicked it up to handle the cursed item.

"My good officer, this is your culprit." Lupin pointed to Yung as it still tried to get up from being transformed. "Trust us, he's going through a bit of an alteration."

"You should be arrested for endangering a doctor's well being!" Yung snapped. A bad doctor, maybe.

"I see," Peter figured as he picked up the transformed doc. Dawn came over to Ash, thankful that he was there to help her...and to be fair, Lupin and Jigen too.

"I knew you'd come for me," she praised before...SMOOCH! Boy, Ash had to be lucky. One in the lips. Ash blushed in great wonder. Peter had to get things moving.

"Let's head back to the museum and return the Jewel to its post." Good idea. Everyone exited the cavern on their way back to town. On the way, Lupin leaned into Ash's ear. What's he got?

"So, Ash," he whispered. "You got two fine ladies right there." Perhaps. "Which would you choose?" That was quite a wonder for Ash. He froze his stroll, his face beet red. Did he like Zoey? Did he like Dawn? Maybe both, who knows? With the case about wrapped up, all Ash could probably wonder now...is where was Brock?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Hanging by a Monument

_Chapter 5/Final: Hanging by a Monument

* * *

_

What a wild couple of days. First came the mysterious theft of the Jynx Jewel in which Team Rocket was falsely accused of. Hiring Zenigata was pointless. Ash and Zoey found the diamond in the hands of Dr. Yung. Yung had used the diamond's secret power and altered the looks of Lupin III and Jigen. He used an element of surprise to kidnap Dawn while Fujiko made out with Brock. Thanks to Ash, Zoey and the Pokémon, Dawn, Lupin and Jigen were saved while Yung got a taste of his own medicine. He was locked up as a Dustox. Paul was changed back to himself but left almost immediately, not saying a word in edgewise. The purple mop on his head was the last image anyone saw from his scowled demeanor. As for the Jynx Jewel? Safely returned to the museum. "Ash, I can't thank you enough for returning the Jynx Jewel back to the museum," Officer Jenny praised with Zenigata by her side. "I heard that there was a feud between Dr. Yung and Prof. Oak that you happened to intervene with." There was a moment where Ash got involved with Yung's works?

"It's in the past," Ash didn't want to argue about. "Besides, I couldn't have done without Dawn's quick thinking." It must have been when Dawn ordered Piplup to do Whirlpool which caused the jewel to react and reconfigure Jigen back to his original form.

"Come on, Ash," Dawn tried to ease off. "I should be thanking you for bringing Piplup back to me in the first place." It made sense. If Ash and Zoey didn't notice Piplup, you think Ash would've found out how to remove the curse?

"Doesn't that kiss count as thanks?"

"No, that kiss was for rescuing me." Poor Jenny couldn't help but laugh at the friendly feud within the two. Hey, police work's tough. Zenigata had a few words to announce.

"Now I told you that I didn't want kids involved in this caper," he merely scorned. "But you three didn't do too bad. I doubt my men would've solved this mystery in the time you succeeded in." Well, that was nice of him to say.

"Mr. Zenigata, I'm sorry we couldn't keep Lupin in our sights," Zoey apologized. Yeah, where did Lupin and Jigen go?

"Don't worry about it. He's strictly my business as an Interpol inspector to make sure he's in line." So no fretting on losing him. Peter returned the Jynx Jewel on the podium where it should be.

"By the way, did the Jewel turn Dr. Yung into the Dustox?" Jenny asked. It was the source which caused the curse.

"Yeah, Dr. Yung said that anyone who gazes at the Jynx Jewel will turn into the Pokémon that best fitted their lifestyles," Dawn reviewed. "Only the attack of the same attribute to the Pokemon-formed human would revert the curse like Ember to a Fire-type or Silver Wind to a Flying-type." Interesting. Dawn wasn't old enough to be a scientist but she studied the curse enough to make the details.

"Much like Iron Tail to a Steel-Type or Smog to a Poision-type," Ash figured. Dawn nodded to that addition.

"You know," Zenigata spoke up. "Let me give you three a little something for helping track the crook." He handed them silver plastic badges which was shaped like shields. On each was a couple of words: "HONORARY POLICE DETECTIVE." That was really sweet.

"Thanks a lot, Inspector," Dawn praised. With that exchange, the three shook hands with Zenigata and left the museum while a janitor...Was that Lupin watching the kids? Outside, the three with their Pokémon began to discuss plans on what to do now that this case was closed.

"You know, maybe we should look for Brock," Ash concernedly wondered. "Maybe Staraptor can help us." He began to dig into his pockets when a carhorn sounded. Looking, they had to be thinking it was someone with an issue with traffic...which was not there. That's when a vintage convertible rolled up to the three. Inside, Lupin, Jigen and Goemon spotted the three kids.

"Hey, you guys!" Lupin greeted. "You seem to be ready on heading out." Pretty obvious, right?

"Yeah, we're heading out to my next contest in the next town," Dawn explained. "I'm going after my final ribbon to compete in the Grand Festival. Then it's Ash's turn for his final Gym Badge to compete in the Sinnoh League." Sounded like there was a lot of anticipation between the two.

"Well, good luck with those, then," Jigen complimented.

"You may need it," Goemon mumbled. Hey, be a little more supportive of the two!

"Don't be so cold, Goemon. That would be us saying nasty names to you. I'd be a little more vocal if we didn't have kids here." Thanks, Jigen. That's when Lupin dug into the car and pulled out a present. Guess Zenigata wasn't the only giver.

"By the way, here's a little something for just in case," he grinned. It was handed to Dawn who peeked inside and closed it. Was it something she didn't want? Suddenly, police sirens wailed. The heat! "And here comes Pops. See ya!" Lupin slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and his vehicle screamed out of the scene with Zenigata in hot pursuit in a police car.

"You won't get away from me, Lupin!" he bellowed with an anger of determination. All Ash and the girls could do was look with a mull.

"Why do I have a feeling that Zenigata chases Lupin for the heck of it?" Ash wondered. No one, not even Pikachu could answer that. They began to stroll through a thicket of wooded lands on the trail to get to their next destination. That's when Ash thought back to when Lupin popped a question involving Dawn and Zoey. "Is it all right if I ask you two a question?" The girls were a little stunned with this sudden asking.

"I...guess so," Zoey agreed.

"What is it, Ash?" Dawn questioned as Piplup watched from on her head.

"What is it that you see in me that you like?" he asked in a pretty straightforward manner. Zoey seemed a bit appalled about the question he posted.

"I thought I told you already," she gruffly huffed.

"I thought Dawn would hear it and see if she's got a similar reason." That got Zoey to reconfigure her thought process.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's your thought process when it comes to battling. You go by trust and outside thinking and when I saw you use Buizel's Aqua Jet back home which became that Ice Aqua Jet, it made me think that you can use Pokémon abilities to an advantage far beyond what an average trainer would use." Not a bad reasoning. "If only Paul saw how you can use so many of your techniques and adapt them to his battling skills, he'd see the light and maybe be an unstoppable force." That's like saying Paul's skills were basic but that he was pretty tough.

"Well, you should have seen him when we dealt with Giratina," Dawn retorted. "If you ask me, he possesses a heart which is somehow connected to these legendary Pokémon all over the world. He was able to talk Palkia out of trying to destroy the dimension we were in, protect Giratina from some whack-job and even changed the past to which Arceus became friends. I mean, I swear that you have a lot of girls following you, even those Brock tried to hit on." That's a bigger surprise. It sounded like Ash was a better ladies' man than Brock.

"Not...fair..." moaned...Brock? Hearing the voice, Ash, Dawn, Zoey and the Pokémon gazed up and there he was dangling above in a tree...wrapped in spring coils attached to a boxing glove...upside-down in striped boxers.

"Brock?" Wonder what happened?

"How did you wind up on a limb?" Ash joked. Well, Brock?

"That Fujiko can be such a knockout," he chuckled. "After making dinner for her, I felt like maybe she was the one for me and when she offered space for me to sleep with her... I swear that trap came out of her vagina." That long spring coil and glove in such a narrow and tiny space? No way. Realizing that maybe it would be best for Brock to think about it, Ash and the girls chose to walk away. Let him learn his lesson.

"It's kind of surprising that I didn't wind up the way Brock acts, considering how long I've been around him." Before long, there was a split in the path: one going left and other right.

"Well, I've gotta get training done for the Grand Festival," Zoey made plans. "Dawn, good luck getting that final ribbon." Dawn nodded, promising to meet her in the Festival.

"Don't worry, Zoey," she grinned. "That ribbon is as good as mine." Zoey smiled on that gritting grin. Now, for Ash.

"And Ash?" Before speaking another word, she came in and just laid a big one on Ash's lips. Needless to say how dumbfounded Ash became. "Don't let Paul's hotheaded actions get to you." With one final scratching behind Pikachu's ears, Zoey dashed off down the left path. Dawn was a little upset with Zoey and how she embraced Ash.

"Maybe Zoey and I were meant to be," he wondered. That got onto Dawn's nerves, thinking that Ash would go after the redhead and not her.

"Is that so?" Dawn snarled. What's with that attitude? Ash turned around...which was not a wise move. In Dawn's hand was the Jynx Jewel. Lupin managed to steal it from the museum and gave it to Dawn. It just so happened that Ash gazed right into the Jewel and a flash of light engulfed Ash. So which Pokémon did he become? That night, Ash sighed at Dawn's reaction to the matter.

"You know, Dawn didn't have to overreact like she did." Pikachu softly nodded.

("Well, you did admit it while she was in earshot,") Pikachu reminded. And that's when the shot showed Ash as a Pikachu. He still had his cap on. ("Don't worry, Ash. Tomorrow, she'll let me change you back.") That only had Ash sort of smile.

"It's not that I don't like being a Pikachu, Pikachu. I mean, you remember with Lily when she tried to make that potion that would make a human think like a Pokémon." Pikachu nodded once more, remembering that moment.

("When you found out that it was temporary, you took it for granted.") He did?

"Yeah, I did, playing with you, Togepi and Murkrow." That's when the two began to yawn. It was a long day for the heroes. "I think we should retire. We've got a lot of training ahead of us."

("You bet.") Pikachu got to and snuggled into its sleeping bag. Ash tried to do the same, although his bag was a lot bigger. That's how it would feel when you've shrunk to a quarter of your size. Before trying to get into his bag, Dawn reached out and wrapped her arms around him and pressed into her chest. It took a moment for Ash to realize Dawn's intentions.

"Don't leave me..." she sleepily muttered. Who said Ash was going to leave? For someone so young, she would have a small rack. It only dawned on Ash that Dawn wanted someone or something to cuddle with.

'If I remain like this, I think Dawn will never let me go,' he pondered in his head. However, he did see Dawn with a cheery smile. 'Then again, it may not be all bad.' And so, after the case of the missing cursed diamond, Ash had to be the real person cursed...with being a magnet to the ladies. Sometimes, a curse acts more of a gift. Ash should take it for granted.

* * *

THE END


End file.
